Kane's People
Kane's People (credited from the end credits of Poltergeist II: The Otherside) is the name of a forgotten, Satanic 19th century cultists whose spirits alongside the different souls of the dead are supporting antagonists of the Poltergeist film series, and their primary member and leader is the mad preacher Reverend Henry Kane. History In the early 1800s, there exists a religious sect in the American Midwest whose spiritual leader named Reverend Henry Kane was a medium, a psychic who can see into the future and communicate with the spiritual realm. During that time, he led his followers out to California to began a Utopian society. They disappeared near an area in the valley within California under mysterious circumstances. Many people thought they were murdered by Native Americans. But in reality, Kane led his 'people' on their trek to an underground cave system and sealed themselves because he told them that the apocalypse was coming. The mad preacher predicted the date of the end of the world came and went, but he would never let them leave. They all believed him and worshiped him as a prophet of God. They all soon died of starvation and their decaying bodies remained within the tomb of their own making. Soon a century later, their subterranean mass grave would be built over by a cemetery whose buried cadavers would be left as it moved a decade later to a different, yet near location in the same valley that is forever named Cuesta Verde. The souls of this forgotten cult and the modern people they came across would be disturbed and unleash their fury. Return of Kane's People The souls of these forgotten cultists and the ghosts they are with, came before a little girl named Carol Anne Freeling that night they appeared on a television in her family's house. They later appeared with the ghosts that other night and destroyed the Freelings' home and cause havoc upon the frightened neighbors Cuesta Verde after they put Carol Anne and her family through this entire ordeal. The cultists returned to hunt down Carol Anne and her family who were later helped by Tangina and her friend Taylor. It happened not long after their remains were discovered by Taylor and Tangina in a cavern below the old cemetery that later became the neighborhood of Cuesta Verde. While pursuing the Freeling family, the souls of Kane's cult members soon later merged with the mad preacher's spirit into a twisted transformation of the namesake manifestation of his wickedness ("The Beast") and attacked the family again. They were banished to Limbo when Steven hit the Beast with an enchanted lance ebuen with shamanic powers given to him by Taylor before he can steal Carol Anne's soul forever. Kane and his cult became lost and adrift within the depths of Limbo after the Freeling family escaped the spirit world together. Gallery Reverend Henry Kane's People.jpg Reverend Kane's People.jpg Spirits of Kane's People.jpg Remains of Kane's People.jpg Trivia *The cultists' names are not revealed; they are credited as "Kane's People". Category:Cults Category:Noncorporeal Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Nameless Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fanatics Category:Undead Category:Satanism Category:Nihilists Category:Damned Souls Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Minion